Intrusion
by editorbit
Summary: What happens in the Room of Requirement, stays in the Room of Requirement. Until it doesn't, that is.
1. Chapter 1

"And where is this party exactly?" Draco Malfoy asked, glancing up from the book on the table in front of him. It was another potions essay. Snape never held back on the homework, did he? Didn't he realise it was a Friday? He might've been his favourite among the teachers, but still, he wasn't a fan of writing essays the entire weekend.

"The Room of Requirement," his friend, Pansy Parkinson who was currently sitting on the other side of the table with her own essay, said. "It's the safest place to hold a party of course with Filch and that dumb cat roaming around all day and night." She was keeping her voice down, not wanting anyone who wasn't supposed to hear about this party hear her. They were in the library and there were plenty of students, some which were young and naive enough to run to a professor and tell them about this party.

"Are you going?" she asked, flipping through one of the books that were laying open in front of her. "There will be alcohol. Some seventh years managed to smuggle some into the school and someone else got the house elves in the kitchen to make food, which they were obviously more than willing to do."

"Who's going?"

"Practically everyone from fifth year and up, but I heard some fourth years were going as well."

Draco picked up his quill to write down something he found in the book he'd been looking through. "So? Are you going?" Pansy asked once more, not having gotten an answer the first time. "I heard the trio's going."

He looked up from his homework, clearly not very pleased to hear that information. "Great. Exactly the ones I want around while trying to have fun for once."

"Are you going or not?"

"Fine, yes. I'm going," Draco finally said. "I'm not planning on rotting in the dungeons with my mountain of homework while everyone else's partying. Who do you take me for, the mudblood?"

Some hours passed and here he was. He was standing in front of the door leading to the Room of Requirement, dressed in just some nice, black trousers and a black button up. Taking a look around to make sure Filch or any of the professors weren't anywhere near, he went inside.

He was met with a crowd of people and music coming from who knows where. He didn't recognise the song. It could've been one of those muggleborns' music for all he knew.

The room was pretty big and off into a corner was a table of food and drinks, which he suspected was not just pumpkin juice, and in another corner were some couches and chairs. The rest of the room was empty, making room for people to dance or mingle.

He looked around for any of his friends, not interested in wasting his time on just anyone, especially not Potter and the rest of them. Pansy was dancing with a group of other girls, who he had no clue who were so he decided against walking over to them.

Crabbe and Goyle were sitting in the corner with all the couches and chairs, as well as Blaise. He recognised some of the ones sitting there as either people in his year and older students, all Slytherin of course.

A few looked up as they noticed him approaching and they scooted over on the couch to let him sit. He sat down between an older boy and someone from his year. Blaise looked up from the Daily Prophet in his hand, only noticing him sitting there now. He pushed a glass of something he assumed was alcohol towards him. "Reading the news now? What a party lion you are."

"Theo was just showing me this article that Rita Sceeter wrote. She can make anyone look bad." He placed the newspaper down on the coffee table, picking up another glass containing the same as Draco's by the looks of it. "So you decided to show up."

"Well I'm here aren't I?"

They sat in silence for a little while, just sipping their drinks. He took another look around the room. He noticed the looks he got. They probably wondered what he was doing there or maybe they didn't even want him there at all. He noticed them turning towards their friends, leaning in to whisper, or say as the music was pretty loud, their suspicions. They were probably thinking he was there to do something bad, at least some must've thought that.

Draco's drink was eventually gone and he got up to get a new one. He noticed the looks out of the corner of his eyes as he walked through the room and over to the drinks. The table was still just as full, who knows where the drinks kept coming from. Was it the room's doing? Or the house elves?

He was just minding his own business, taking a look at the table of food with his new drink in hand. It was filled with everything from Jelly Slugs to Pumpkin Pasties. Just as he was about to reach his hand out, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned his head, expecting it to either be Blaise or Pansy, but it wasn't. Instead, it was.. Draco wasn't really sure what his name was. Corman? Carmax? He was a Gryffindor at least, a popular one among the girls apparently. Who knows why. He was about as charming as a troll. "Hi," he said and watched as Draco grabbed his wrist and shoved his hand away, the usual disgusted look on his face. "What do you want? Don't you have some girl to snog?"

The Gryffindor laughed, placing his hand on his other shoulder now, standing way too close for comfort. Draco's immediate response was to push him away, being careful not to spill his drink as he pulled out of the other's grip. "What the hell are you doing?"

He laughed once more, but didn't touch his shoulders this time. Instead, the guy had the audacity to place his hand on Draco's back. "Relax, blondie-." Draco took a step to the side and the Gryffindor's hand dropped to his side. "Don't call me that," he sneered, taking several steps away from him. "Are you asking to be hexed?"

"It was a compliment," the guy, he had still no clue what his name actually was, said, stepping closer. He picked up something along the way, holding it out for him to take. "You've got very pretty hair." Draco looked down to see what it was, choosing to ignore the other's compliment. A Chocolate Frog. "As sweet as you." Draco just rolled his eyes. What a compliment.

He didn't take the frog. He walked past him, bumping into him on purpose as he did. The guy was just as sturdy as he looked, barely moving as Draco knocked into him. He remained his composure though, using a hand to straighten his shirt. "Where are you going?" he heard from behind him. "Far away from you."

An hour or two passed and Draco hadn't seen more of that Gryffindor guy. The guy was annoying and way too touchy-feely. Those girls liked him? He was just as skilled in flirting as Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco had lost count of how many drinks he'd gotten. The coffee table was full of empty glasses and he had no idea which ones were his. He had at least had four drinks, maybe five? He could feel it at least, he was not sober. On the other hand, he wasn't completely wasted, which he was not planning on getting that night as he had to get back to the dormitories without getting caught and doing that drunk wasn't going to be easy. He would say he was somewhere in between. He could walk on his own, not in a straight line, and he wasn't feeling like he was going to throw up. He was just a little bit drunk.

He went to get his fifth, or seventh, drink and he stood by the table for a few moments. Should he have another drink or something else like pumpkin juice, or even water? Deciding to be responsible, he grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice. He could grab a drink later after all. It wasn't even midnight yet.

"Hi." Draco turned around, hearing someone speaking behind him. It was him again, the Gryffindor he still didn't know who's name was. "What do you want now?" Draco replied. "I was just planning on asking you to dance. So, wanna dance?" He held out a hand, one which Draco just looked at. He might've been drunk, but he wasn't desperate. Like he was going to dance with him. He was a Gryffindor, and intrusive.

The pale blonde took a sip of his drink before replying. "No." And with that, he turned back around to get himself something to eat. Did they have any Pumpkin Pasties left by any chance? Pansy had told him they were really good the last time he spoke with her. He hasn't seen her since. She was probably dancing with those girls somewhere, or maybe she'd found someone else to dance with. "No?"

"Yes-."

And before he knew it, his drink was being taken right out of his hand and he was pulled towards the dance floor. The looks were long forgotten, he'd stopped caring as he'd gotten more and more to drink. "I didn't mean yes as in I wanted to dance, I was just-." He paused as a finger was placed in front of his lips. "A yes is a yes."

"No-." The finger was pressed against his lips, silencing him once more. "Relax. It's just one dance," the Gryffindor said and Draco opened his mouth to protest, but paused a third time as he felt a hand on the small of his back. The finger was still pressed against his lips, but it was eventually removed. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing. Relax, Draco," the other told him. "You're so stiff and boring. Live a little."

A few minutes passed and Draco eventually gave up trying to get the Gryffindor away from him by either pushing him or just insulting him. The guy refused to move, both as in he was really stubborn and as in he was physically barely moving no matter how much Draco pushed. Was the guy a fucking statue or had Draco just gotten weaker after drinking?

A second hand had joined the first one on his back and the Gryffindor was way too close. Draco had his head turned to the side, just in case he decided it was a good idea to kiss him or something.

He didn't kiss him, but he did bring a hand up to brush some strands of white-blonde hair behind his ear. Draco jerked away, not interested in having him touching his hair. It was bad enough to dance with him.

"You've got really pretty eyes." Oh here we go again. "Like, really pretty. They're like two sparkling moons." Draco stared at him, not sure what to say. No one had ever said that to him, and he had certainly never thought anyone ever would. "They go well with your hair, and your skin. You're very aesthetically pleasing. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"No, and I hope you'll be the last one."

"That can be arranged."

He rolled his eyes. This guy never stopped, did he?


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like the song was never going to end. The hand on his lower back refused to move and the other one was cupping his cheek, the Gryffindor's thumb dangerously close to touching his lips. It was tempting to just pull out his wand and hex him, but he'd left his wand on his bed back in the dorm so he couldn't.

Draco kept his hands on the guy's chest, keeping him as far away as possible in case he got any ideas. Why couldn't the song just end so he'd leave him alone? The compliments were getting more and more annoying each time the other opened his mouth. He was tired of the "your eyes are like moons", "you're as sweet as the sweets from Honeydukes" and his personal favourite, as in the worst one, "you look like snow".

"Do you want to go get some drinks once the song's over?" the Gryffindor asked. He still had absolutely no idea what his name was, never even bothering to introduce himself. He probably thought everyone knew who he was and that he therefore didn't need an introduction. And people called him stuck up. "Without you, yes."

He just laughed, which annoyed Draco. He wanted him to just leave already so he could go back to the corner with all the couches, sit there and drink with people that weren't comparing his eyes to some lumps of rock or touching his face. Didn't the guy have plenty of girls that would happily dance with him and listen to his poor attempts at flirting, willingly?

The song eventually ended, which wasn't a moment too soon. He had been seconds away from biting that thumb touching his bottom lip. For a second Draco wasn't sure he was going to let him go and make him dance with him throughout another song, but he let him go just as promised. He was going to need a drink or two after that.

Draco turned around, ready to go straight to the table with the drinks, get a drink, or maybe two just so he wouldn't have to see Cormen or whatever his name was again, and go sit in the corner with the group of Slytherins. "Could you get me a drink too, blondie?" he heard from behind him and Draco rolled his eyes for the nth time that night. No matter how much he tried, he refused to stop calling him that. He told him it was a cute name, which Draco responded with a; "Shut the fuck up, you obtuse troll."

He spun around, ready to open his mouth and tell him he could get his own or get one of his fangirls to do it for him, but he paused. His lips slowly curled up into a grin. "Sure, why not?" he replied. "How about you stay here and I'll be back before you know it with my moon eyes or whatever?" The idiot smiled at him, clearly not catching the hint of sarcasm in Draco's voice. "Okay, don't be too long."

Five minutes later and he was sitting down beside Blaise with a sigh. He'd gone right to get his drink before walking back to the corner, making sure to stay far away from the Gryffindor that was probably still waiting for him. "Where were you?" Blaise asked, looking up from what Draco assumed was the same copy of the Daily Prophet from earlier that night.

"I was getting drinks and something to eat when that Corman guy or whatever his name is started talking to me," Draco replied with an eye roll. "Refused to leave me alone, the intrusive git."

"Corman?" Blaise handed the newspaper over to Theodore. "Who?" So his name wasn't Corman. "You know, the Gryffindor, the popular one, plays Quidditch." Blaise looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Potter?"

"No, not him," Draco said, clearly not interested in talking about him. "He's broader, taller too probably."

"Oh, you mean McLaggen? Cormac?" Draco nodded and took a sip of his drink. "Yeah, that one. Can't flirt to save himself-." It slipped out before he could stop himself. "Flirt?" That had gotten the attention of a few of the other boys.

"Not with me. With the Weasel girl or something," Draco explained, not interested in having to retell everything that happened by that drink table and on the dance floor. Blaise was going to think he was into McLaggen or something.

"Oh, okay. Why was he talking to you then?"

"Like I know. Was probably drunk."

He didn't see McLaggen for a while. Perhaps he'd given up on him and found someone else that was actually interested? Even though that was most likely, hopefully, the case, Draco was still paying a little more extra attention to his surroundings as he went to get himself something to eat, maybe some water as well. Making sure the Gryffindor was nowhere near the table, he walked over.

"Where did you go?" a voice from directly behind him said and Draco sighed, taking a sip of his glass of water. He didn't say anything, choosing to just ignore him this time. "Blondie?"

Draco turned around, the look on his face showing just how uninterested he was. "You really can't take a hint, can you?" he said. "I'm not interested, nor will I ever be no matter how persistent you are, so go annoy someone else with your dumb compliments."

McLaggen laughed, which annoyed Draco. It was like he wasn't taking anything of what he was saying seriously. He was clearly not interested, yet he still kept on bugging him. "You're cute when you're angry." Draco sighed and looked down at the glass in his hand.

"It seems like you're a bit thirsty, McLaggen," he said, looking back up at him. "Are you offering me a drink, blondie?" McLaggen smiled at him.

"You could say that," Draco replied and threw his drink right in the annoying, intrusive guy's face. "Here you go."

He expected him to get mad, because who wouldn't when they got water thrown right in their face, but instead, the guy's lips curled up into a smile and he proceeded to flip his hair. His wet hair. Draco flinched as some drops of water came flying. "You're funny," he said and Draco groaned in frustration, placing his empty glass on the table rather harshly.

"I'm not. Now leave me alone, McLaggen," Draco replied through gritted teeth. He was done with this. It started off being pretty annoying, but it had just gotten worse by the second.

He stormed off, as in Draco since the Gryffindor was busy running his hand through his wet hair and smiling like an idiot at him, and went right towards the exit. He wasn't in the mood to party anymore, especially with McLaggen there.

And just like a few dozen times before, he was interrupted by a familiar voice from behind him. Draco paused, about to open the door, slip out and go right down to the dungeons.

"Are you leaving already?"

"Yes." Draco spun around, but didn't let go of the door handle. "I am, and don't you dare follow me unless you want a black eye," he continued, watching as the other got closer. He took a tiny step backwards towards the door, resting against it, ready to open the door and leave. "Alright, goodnight."

Draco was relieved the guy wasn't planning on following him, but the feeling lasted just a few seconds as all he saw was a face coming closer and closer to his own. The Gryffindor's lips had barely touched his as he pushed the door open, almost tripping over his own feet as he quickly shut the door behind him, right in McLaggen's face.


	3. Chapter 3

He stood there for a moment, trying to process what just happened. McLaggen had the audacity to kiss him and he wasn't getting away with it.

Draco brought a hand up to his lips, touching them gently as he stared at the door in front of him. Luckily it didn't seem like he was going to come after him and insist on walking him back to the dorm. But how dared he. He was clearly not interested in him, yet he still thought it was a good idea to kiss him. Those Gryffindor's got worse with each passing day. At least Potter wasn't trying to kiss him.

Now that would be disgusting.

The sound of footsteps brought Draco back to reality. He was in the middle of the dark hallway, dressed up and smelling of alcohol. If he got caught now, who knows what would happen. They'd tell his father at least, who would not be very happy to hear about Draco being out partying all night.

He noticed a light at the end of the hallway, most likely from a wand of a professor checking to see if everyone were in bed and not wandering around, or partying. Draco quickly, but quietly, walked across the hall, hiding behind the corner as he noticed the light coming closer.

All he had to do was wait there until the professor walked past so he could slip past and get back to the dorm. Hopefully whoever it was wasn't planning on taking a left, but instead continuing down the hall.

As the light got closer, lighting up the spot where the door leading to the Room of Requirement had been a few minutes earlier, Draco took a few steps to the side, pressing his body up against the wall to stay out of sight. He couldn't see who it was yet, and if he had to pick, he'd pick Snape over any of the other professors. He'd have a better chance of getting out of trouble if it was him.

It wasn't professor Snape, instead it was McGonagall. Draco pressed harder against the wall. If she saw him, it was going to be McLaggen's fault. He made him leave after all. Slytherin was not losing points, and possibly the house cup, because that imbecile kissed him. How was he supposed to explain that? "Oh, yeah, it's a funny story actually. McLaggen kissed me and I left the party, then I got caught and lost all our house points."

He didn't get caught though. McGonagall walked right past him, continuing down the hall. Draco sighed quietly in relief, stepping away from the wall. After making sure McGonagall was out of sight, he started walking in the other direction. He did pause by every corner though, just to make sure no one was around before walking down the halls.

Eventually he was back at the dorm. It was empty as everyone else were still at the party. They'd be gone for at least an hour or so probably. After changing out of his button up and trousers, he got under the covers. The incident, though the entire night could've counted as one big incident, by the door was still haunting him. How dared he. You don't just go around and kiss people, especially people that are clearly not interested in you.

What if someone saw it? Someone must have seen it, there's no way not a single person saw it. At least one person must have seen the two. What if they started thinking he and McLaggen were something? What if they thought he liked him? His reputation would be ruined. What would his father say? McLaggen was a Gryffindor.

McLaggen was a guy.

A male.

People were going to think he was gay. Great. He couldn't wait for that rumour to be spread around the school.

Eventually the blonde fell asleep. The kiss was even haunting his dreams. All he could see that night was that face and those lips, leaning in way too close for comfort. The kiss in the dream was a lot worse though. It lasted longer, like it was the real kiss in slow motion. Draco pulled away from this one too, just way later.

And there was also something else that was a lot different in the dream, that was definitely not the case in real life.

He liked it.

He actually liked the kiss in his dream. That Draco wasn't cursing McLaggen out, pushing him away or storming out. He was smiling. He enjoyed it. Did that mean he'd liked it in real life too?

No, absolutely not. It was disgusting. He'd rather go outside and eat some grass than kiss him again. Hell, he'd rather kiss Blaise, or even Pansy. Maybe even Crabbe and Goyle, but not McLaggen. Definitely not.

It was a relief to wake up, meaning he wouldn't have to suffer through that dream. He'd seen enough of McLaggen's face, thank you very much. And he didn't have to see the Gryffindor that day, unless the guy decided to come over to the Slytherin table. He wouldn't have to see him at all really. They weren't in the same house and the guy was at least a year older.

What would make it even better would be that no one saw them and there were no rumours about them.

He really believed no one had seen them. No one said anything about it as they went to get breakfast. No one said anything during breakfast. Not a single word involving kissing or McLaggen. It seemed like the incident was going to be left in the Room of Requirement, forgotten forever hopefully.

And then this happened.

"Good morning."

Draco recognised that voice. How couldn't he? It was the same voice he'd been listening to the night before, the same one that'd been complimenting him, calling his eyes moons, his hair pretty, him cute and the list went on. It was him. Cormac McLaggen. The most intrusive, annoying person he'd met in his life that also thought it was a good idea to kiss him. On the lips. With his own lips. In front of everyone.

Pansy looked up from her breakfast from the other side of the table, followed by a few others, probably all wondering what he was doing there. Draco placed his fork down with a sigh. Here he was, hoping he wouldn't have to deal with that guy again, thinking he had gotten a bit too much to drink and that he'd hopefully forgotten all about him, but no. He just had to bother him that day too.

Everyone who was currently not busy eating or talking to their friends, glanced over at Draco, back up at McLaggen and over at Draco again, some looking a bit confused. Draco knew this person? From Gryffindor? Draco Malfoy?

After a moment, Draco picked his fork back up and continued eating, choosing to ignore the guy he could feel standing behind him in hopes he would leave him alone. It didn't seem like he was leaving, judging by the looks Pansy was sending over his head and the fact that he could practically feel him looking.

"Oh for fuck's sake," the blonde boy mumbled to himself as he got up, turning around to confront him. "Go away. How desperate are you exactly? Don't you get that I don't want anything to do with you," he spat, taking a step closer. "You're all up in my personal space, you never leave me alone, your compliments as you like to call them are just pathetic and I don't want to ever see your stupid face anywhere near me again. Is that clear?"

Draco was standing right in front of him now, his arms crossed over his chest. "And don't you dare putting those lips on me or near me ever again," he added, quietly so none of the students watching would hear him. "Unless you're interested in that black eye."

McLaggen almost looked surprised, clearly not expecting that outburst. What had he expected though? A kiss? A; "Oh yeah, please embarrass me in front of the entire school and ruin my reputation."?

They stood and looked at each other for a moment. The other male's expression was a mix between confusion, which confused Draco just as much as he confused him, and.. hurt? The guy was clearly not used to being rejected.

The punch came out of nowhere. Draco hadn't expected the other to punch him. He was clearly into him, or just interested in a casual shag, so why would he punch him?

He stumbled backwards, bringing a hand up to touch his face. The audacity he had. One day he spoiled him with compliments, even kissing him, and the next day he was punching him for rejecting him. Those Gryffindors were just a bunch of lunatics, weren't they?

Blaise was the first to do something, bringing a napkin with him for him to wipe away the blood he could feel was pouring from his nose. It hurt like hell. "Are you okay?" he asked, pressing the napkin to Draco's nose, which hurt, but it was either that or just letting the blood run freely. "What's his problem?"

"I'll explain later," Draco replied, grabbing the napkin so he could go sit back down.

"Just make sure he pays for that."


	4. Chapter 4

The blood eventually stopped and Draco removed the now bloody napkin from his nose once he was sure it had stopped. Blaise, who'd been sitting beside him, took a look at his nose for him, but Draco wasn't letting him touch it in case it started bleeding again, and made sure it wasn't broken.

"It looks fine," the other male told him. "I don't think it's broken."

"Do you want to take a trip to the Hospital Wing, Draco?" Pansy asked from across the table. "If you tell them what happened, Gryffindor will lose some points for sure. He punched you after all." Draco placed the napkin down, picked up his fork and continued eating. "You don't say? I thought it was just a love tap. And I'll drop by later." Pansy continued eating as well, not saying anything else. The rest of the breakfast was consumed in silence.

Draco was the first one of his group of friends to leave the table, telling them he'd find them later once he had gotten his nose looked at and maybe paid McLaggen a visit if he found him. He wasn't going to let him get away with punching him in the face. No one was going to punch him and then just walk away without anything in return. Who would Draco be to not return the favour?

Just like Blaise had told him, his nose wasn't broken. Still, that didn't mean McLaggen was going to get away with punching him. Maybe a jinx, or a hex, would do the trick? Show him not to mess with Draco ever again, either by punching him or showering him with those compliments of his and kissing him. Perhaps the Knockback Jinx would wipe that annoying smile off the guy's face? He'd rather not do anything too bad and get in trouble himself, losing house points just like McLaggen did for that punch after he'd explained how he'd started bleeding.

Where was he though? He could be anywhere in the school, maybe not even at the school at all. He could be by the Quidditch pitch, in the Great Hall or in one of the thousands of halls. Draco didn't have time to check all those places, and he didn't want to waste that much time and effort on trying to find him just to hex him.

Assuming his friends were still in the Great Hall, he went back to find them. Maybe McLaggen would be there too, though he wasn't planning on hexing him in public in front of the professors. He was bitter yes, but not stupid.

"How's your nose?" Blaise asked as he approached the group. "It's fine," Draco replied, taking a look around the room. McLaggen was nowhere to be seen, probably having finished his breakfast and left already. "And the Gryffindork?" Pansy asked, her arms crossed over her chest. "Lost fifty points after that little incident." The group of Slytherins laughed.

"Did you find him?" Blaise asked.

"No. Like I was going to waste my time looking for him."

"He's probably on the Quidditch pitch," Theodore Nott piped in. Draco hadn't even noticed he was there until he spoke. "Gryffindor's having tryouts later so he's probably down there practicing," he continued. "I overheard some Gryffindors talking about it the other day."

"Well, I don't have much else to do so I guess I'm paying McLaggen a visit." Draco's lips curled up into a grin. "I'll see you lot later. I've got some unfinished business to take care of."

It was surprisingly cold outside and Draco was regretting not having stopped by the dorms to bring a scarf or something. It was sunny after all, he'd thought it would be warmer. But no, it just had to be windy. It was messing up his hair, his hair that he'd spent a long time to style that morning.

He reached the pitch a good ten minutes later and he took a look around. A few Gryffindor girls, all gathered around what looked like a broom, or what was left of it anyway. If that's what Gryffindor had to offer, it didn't seem like they were going to be the winner this season.

Draco couldn't see anyone else, neither on the pitch nor in the air. Maybe he wasn't there after all? For all he knew he could still be in bed. Deciding not to stay out in the cold, Draco turned around to leave. He still had a potions essay to finish. Maybe he could take a trip to the library and see if he could find anything more on antidotes, in hopes of extra credit.

Just as he left though, he felt the wind, except this time, the wind was coming from behind him. It almost felt like someone had flown past him. Draco spun around, knowing exactly who this someone was. And he was correct. Right in front of him was the one and only, McLaggen. He was dressed up in his Quidditch gear and in his right hand was a broom. "Looking for someone?" he asked, leaning against his broom.

"Yes, I was actually."

"Missed me?" the other had the audacity to ask, smiling at him. "I just came to.. return a favour," Draco said, choosing to ignore the last question. The other's smile grew a little bigger, looking more like a grin now. Please don't say the moron thought he meant the kiss. Couldn't he take a hint? What about "I'm not interested" didn't he understand?

He searched his pocket for his wand, but it was empty. He checked again. Still nothing. After checking all the other pockets, and finding out they were all empty except for a random handkerchief he kept there just in case he needed it, which would have been nice to know was there earlier, he looked back over at McLaggen. He was still looking at him, the same grin plastered on his face. "Looking for something?"

Draco eyed the broom the other was leaning on and an idea sprung to mind. He took a few steps towards the Gryffindor, looking at him as he did. He was too busy looking back at Draco with that same grin to notice what the blonde's foot was doing. He gave the broom a kick. It gave in and McLaggen, who had been resting his body weight on it, fell right to the ground.

"Don't bother me again or that broom isn't the only thing getting kicked."

He spun around and proceeded to continue walking like nothing had happened.

He didn't get very far though as a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. With a sigh he turned around. "What? How many more hints do you need to know that I'm not interested? I'm not interested, nor will I ever be."

Draco continued. "You're intrusive, you never leave me alone, your stupid compliments suck and you're a dumb Gryffindor. You couldn't be less my type if you tried." He opened his mouth to continue his little rant, but stopped as he noticed how close McLaggen now was. He stared at him in silence as a hand got placed on the small of his back. This was very familiar.

"Don't you have a couple hundred fangirls that would love to listen to those compliments and be with you? Why don't you just leave me be?"

"Because why go after one of them when it's you that I'm interested in?"

"Try obsessed. I think you passed interested a long time ago."

"Well, I mean. Have you seen yourself in a mirror? What's there not to be obsessed with?"

"The fact that I'm very uninterested in you," Draco replied. "But you don't seem to care. You've probably never even heard of the word rejection, well you have now." He tried wiggling out of the older's grip. He was dirty after laying on the ground and Draco was not letting him get any dirt on his clean, and not very cheap, clothes. "I'm not one of those girls running after you like headless chickens. Spoiled prick."

"You're one to talk."

"Excuse you?"

"Sorry, but you're the most spoiled person here."

"Aren't you supposed to be spoiling me with compliments and ignoring my obvious hints about my disinterest, not insulting me?" Draco finally got out of the other male's grip, taking a step back in case he wanted to try that again. "Where did all the "your eyes look like moons" and "you're aesthetically pleasing" rubbish go?"

"So you want my compliments instead?"

"Yes-. I mean no. No, I don't." Draco took a few more steps backwards. "I want you to leave me alone," he continued, a finger pointed at the Gryffindor. He then proceeded to turn back around and walk away.

"I'll see you later then."


	5. Chapter 5

McLaggen was nowhere to be seen for the rest of that day. That might've been because Draco didn't leave the Common Room even once that day. He wasn't avoiding McLaggen, or maybe he was, he just had homework to do. That potions essay wasn't going to write itself. It could, but he wasn't interested in an hour or so of detention. Besides, he was almost done.

"Did you deal with McLaggen?" Blaise asked from the other side of the Common Room where he was finishing his own essay. He rolled up his parchment and picked up some books before walking over. "What did you do to him?" he asked, placing his things on the table beside Draco's.

"He was leaning on his broom, I kicked it and he fell."

"You went out of your way to go find him and when you do, you kick his broom?"

"Hey, I'm not interested in losing house points because of him and all his stupid compliments." As he said that, he took a quick look around the room. It was almost empty, except a few younger students chatting on the other side of the room. "I'll explain later. Not here."

"Alright. This could be interesting."

The two met up a little later that evening. The Common Room was out of the question as it was full of students. Rumours travelled fast. One person told their friends, who told their friends, who told their friends again and before he knew it, every single person at this school was going to think he and McLaggen were a thing, and that Draco liked males. Which he didn't, absolutely not. Never in a million years.

They found an empty classroom and took a seat by some desks in the corner, just to make sure that if anyone walked in, they wouldn't hear what they were talking about.

"So." Blaise turned towards him, ready for him to tell him what was going on. "Start from the beginning."

"You know that party," Draco began and the other male nodded, waiting for him to continue. "McLaggen came up to me while I was getting drinks and he just refused to leave me alone no matter what I said and did. He complimented me, called my eyes moons, etc., etc. He even asked me to dance with him, which I declined, but obviously he didn't give two fucks if I wanted to or not." He rolled his eyes.

"I eventually gave in, big mistake, probably thinks I'm into him now, and we danced to one song. I'd had enough of his compliments and annoying personality by then, so I left."

Draco paused, not sure if he should add that kiss to the story or not. It wasn't like Blaise was going to say any of what he was saying to anyone else.

"And as I was leaving, he kissed me." He took a look at his friend, waiting for a reaction. "Go on," was all he got. Not even a laugh, which was a relief. He'd kind of expected him to laugh at all of this. "But I didn't kiss him back," Draco quickly added. "I slammed the door in his stupid, annoying face and I went to bed."

He could see a hint of a smile on his face now. Maybe he was finding the story amusing anyway, even if he wasn't laughing, or maybe it was the door slamming.

"And?"

"Well.. He punched me, but you already know that," Draco continued. "I also kicked his broom. That's about it. He probably thinks I'm playing hard to get and I'm not sure I can handle anymore of those compliments of his." He sighed, resting his chin in his palm. "You're aesthetically pleasing, has anyone ever told you that?", he said in what he hoped sounded like an annoying Gryffindor's voice.

"My favourite has to be; You look like snow. What kind of compliment is that?" Draco couldn't help but laugh. "I look like frozen water, wow, thanks."

Blaise laughed as well now. "How romantic."

"At least he didn't call me a ghost."

"I almost wish I was there to hear this. I could use some help with my flirting."

"You should be glad you weren't, it was tragic. Those girls running after him must be deaf."

They sat there for a moment in silence until Blaise spoke. "We should go back to the Common Room. I've still got that essay," he said, standing up and Draco did the same. "You still haven't finished it? It's due tomorrow, you know," Draco said as they left the classroom. "Snape's not going to be happy about that."

"He's never happy." Blaise shut the door behind him and the two started walking down the hall. "And I've only got a few paragraphs left to write."

Every time they walked around a corner, Draco was hoping McLaggen wouldn't be somewhere in the hall. He wouldn't be surprised if he was with his luck. They took another turn into a new hallway and Draco almost walked right into someone. He was sure it was McLaggen for a second. It had to be. He had a habit of showing up when Draco didn't want him to, which was all the time.

This time it wasn't him though, and Draco wasn't sure if he was relieved or not. It was Potter. Potter and his little entourage. He wasn't sure if that was worse than McLaggen or not. After all, they weren't showering him in dumb compliments, refusing to leave him alone or kissing him, but at the same time they were Potter and co, whom he hated.

"Well, look who it is. Scarhead, Weasel and Mudblood." The trio turned to look at him, none of them looking very happy to see him. "What are you up to now? Saving the world? Well aren't we doomed."

"And you? Chatting to some of your Death Eater friends?" Weasley replied and Draco rolled his eyes. How original. He opened his mouth to reply. "Or was it perhaps Cormac?" Potter said before he could speak. "I noticed you two were enjoying yourselves at the party. I didn't think you liked Gryffindors, or men." Weasley laughed, while Granger just clutched the book in her hands, looking neither amused nor bothered by the comment.

"Let me correct you, Potter. He was enjoying himself, I wasn't, because who would? You're all annoying."

"Why were you dancing with him then?"

"Are you jealous, Potter? Didn't think you were into Slytherins."

The two just stood and glared at each other for a few seconds.

"Hello, blondie."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello, blondie."

It was him. The one and only Cormac McLaggen, who still refused to leave him alone and who couldn't take a hint even if it came and punched him right in the face. Draco rolled his eyes and turned around, his back facing the trio. He could hear two thirds trying to not laugh, obviously Potter and Weasley. They were probably having the time of their lives.

"What do you want?" Draco replied in a harsh tone. "Can't you take a hint? Out of everyone in this building, me is the last person you have a chance with."

"What can I say? I do love a challenge." The Gryffindor flashed him a smile, showing off a set of perfectly straight, pearl white teeth. "Especially if the prize is you." The white-blond crossed his arms over his chest, the usual angry look on his face. Prize? What was he, some sort of trophy? "Too bad you're not getting this "prize"."

"It's like watching a soap opera," he heard from behind him. "What's a soap opera?" He could hear Granger explain whatever that was, but he wasn't listening.

"What did you want? Did you just come here to annoy me again?"

"I came to ask you to go to Hog-." Draco interrupted before he could continue. He knew where this was going and he did want this guy to antagonise him until he agreed or twist his words or something so he accidentally said yes. "No, absolutely not. I think I'd rather go with my friends, you know, people I actually like."

"Oh, would you look at that. He actually likes people. That's new."

He ignored the red head, not interested in dealing with two of them. One annoying Gryffindor was enough at a time. "Go ask one of your fangirls, or go alone for all I care. I'm not going."

"Aw, come on, Malfoy. Go with him. It'll be fun," he heard Potter say from behind him and Draco glared at him over his shoulder. Why did McLaggen have to show up now, with those three right over there? "Yeah, you know you want to," Weasley said, clearly very amused. Draco on the other hand, wasn't. "All of you should be lucky I'm not interested in house points being taken away or detention, because I'd hex you otherwise. Blaise, we're leaving."

He then turned back around, quickly walking down the hall, away from the group of Gryffindors. Blaise followed, having to jog to catch up to him as he was almost halfway down the hall already with his long legs.

"I'm disappointed I didn't get to hear those nice compliments," Blaise said after taking a couple of turns and walking down some stairs. "I'm guessing he saves those for when you're in private."

"Are you implying I'm spending time with him alone?"

"Well, I mean you went to find him earlier and I'm not with you every minute of the day. You could be for all I know. Is there something you're not telling me, Draco?" He could see a hint of a grin on the other male's face. There was no way he actually thought Draco would spend his precious time on that oaf unless it was to punch him or give his broom a kick. "I'm not spending as much as a second with him willingly," Draco denied. "He's annoying, intrusive, he can't take a hint, he never leaves me alone and not to mention he dared to kiss me. I'm not even interested. Can't he just stick to the girls running after him?"

"Sounds like you're a little jealous."

"Excuse me? Jealous?" Draco turned his head, looking at him with an eyebrow raised as they stopped in front of the entrance leading to the Common Room. "I'm not jealous. What makes you say that? I despise him."

"Well, you're always talking about his fan club of girls," his friend pointed out. "Not to mention that "he can go for them instead". I think you're a little jealous of them."

"I am not."

"Whatever you say." Draco waited as Blaise went in first. "Blondie," the other male added and he could hear Draco sighing in annoyance from behind him.

He didn't mention the Gryffindor after that, or his supposed jealousy, which Draco was still convinced was a nonexistent jealousy. Why would he be jealous? The guy had a lot of admirers, so what? He was annoying, egoistic, persistent and intrusive. The list went on. What was there to like?

Still, no matter how annoying he was and how much Draco disliked him, the kiss from the party in the Room of Requirement was haunting his dreams. It was technically not the same kiss, as the ones in his dreams were longer, too long, and way more enjoyable to be a replay of that kiss. That kiss was not enjoyable.

Those fangirls of his could just have him. Draco didn't care. He wasn't interested in McLaggen. Not to mention, he wasn't even into males, especially not the Gryffindors.

Still, the Gryffindor never seemed to leave his thoughts. They weren't any nice thoughts, but they still involved him. He didn't even think that much about Potter, his least favourite person in school.

The next day rolled by and it was time for breakfast. Someone was saying something, but Draco wasn't paying attention. He was way too busy looking around, making sure McLaggen wasn't anywhere near. Who knew when he was just going to show up and give him some dumb compliment about his "moon eyes" or whatever he'd come up with this time.

It wasn't until he felt a kick to the shin he was brought out of his now intense staring. He'd spotted the one and only sitting by the Gryffindor table with a couple of girls. What did they even see in him?

"What was that for?" He gave Pansy an annoyed look from across the table. "You weren't listening."

"Yeah, you were busy staring at McLaggen," Blaise said, nodding his head in the direction of said boy. "And we weren't sure if those were daggers in your eyes, or just hearts," he continued and Draco turned to glare at him as well. "I'd say a good mix of both," Pansy piped in.

"And I'd say you're both delusional."

"And I'd say you're jealous, with a hint of attraction."

"Never in a million years," Draco denied.

"He's looking," Blaise told him, a hint of a grin on his face. "What? He is?" Draco's head immediately turned to look, but the Gryffindor was busy talking to someone, gaze nowhere near him. "You know, you say you're not interested, but you seem really interested in knowing where he is at all times." That grin on his face seemed to only be growing.

"I'm not interested."

"Sure."

"And besides, I want to know where he is so he can't sneak up behind me and put his lips anywhere near mine."

Thankfully the teasing stopped after that. Pansy went back to talking about whatever she'd previously been saying and everyone continued their meal. He did as well, picking up his toast. He kept his eyes on his breakfast, occasionally Pansy who was still talking, ignoring McLaggen completely. Out of sight, out of mind after all.

There was another kick to his shin and he looked up from the almost empty glass in his hand. He finished it before speaking. "Just so you know, I was actually listening this time," he explained, placing his glass down and looking up at his friend across the table. "What?" he said, noticing the look on her face. That was definitely a smile she was trying to suppress. "What is it?" he asked.

"I think someone's here to see you, Draco." He saw who it was the second he looked over his shoulder.

You had to be joking. Again, really?


End file.
